


I guess so.

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Canary, Drinking, F/M, Waverider - Freeform, binge watching, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Just some Captain Canary drinking, binge watching, and an odd morning. A flashback to season one of Legends of tomorrow. (Edited on 4/21/2019)





	I guess so.

Flashback to season one:

The two of them had raided one of Rip’s locked liquor cabinets, Sara was trying to get it open when Snart walked in with a similar idea, but he, of course, came more prepared than Sara, “Need a hand, or something better than a bobby pin?” he questioned as he held up his lock pick.

“Please open this, I can't believe he put a lock on it,” Sara whined as she moved out of the way.

“Since I'm getting it for you, you have to share.” Snart laughed as he held up the newly retrieved bottle.

“Don't I always share?” Sara asked as she grabbed the bottle from his hand and left the room.

Sara and Snart were in his room aboard the Waverider, drinking, playing cards, the usual after each mission before they would head their separate ways each night, but this night was a bit different.

They had gotten tired of playing cards, and somewhere along the line they started watching really old horror movies, still sharing the bottle of liquor as they watched movie after movie.

After maybe the third movie was over, Sara went to change into a pair of her pajama shorts, while she did this, Leonard retrieved a bowl of caramel popcorn, Sara's favorite type.

They both returned to his room shortly after that and they continued watching horror movies late into the night.

Eventually Sara and Snart were two sheets to the wind, took a lot, but they were quite tipsy, Sara more so than Snart, but still pretty intoxicated.

“Okay, now I need to go get a pair of pants because I'm cold,” Sara announced as she stumbled over her words.

“You can't walk that far, you'll fall, give me a minute.” Snart laughed as he attempted to make his way to his closet.

He pulled a pair of his sweatpants out of the closet and tossed them to where she was laying on his bed, “Aren't you just super sweet.” Sara mused as she stood up to put the sweatpants on over top of her shorts.

Much later into the night, Snart was starting to sober up just a little, just enough to realize that Sara was now under the blankets with him, with her head on his shoulder and her legs across his.

“Sara?” he tried nudging her, but she was out cold, “Gideon, turn off the movie and the lights,” he said softly as he could, trying his best not to wake Sara up.

The two woke up come morning, Sara was startled when she realized her arms were around Snart's waist.

“We didn't do anything, did we?” she asked as she gestured between the two of them.

“Just slept, how drunk were you last night?” he laughed.

“Well, I still have my pants on, so not that drunk,” she concluded.

“Uh, Sara, those aren't your pants.” a few seconds went by as Sara just stared at him with red starting to tint her cheeks.

“Well, I guess that explains why they feel a little loose.” she finally spoke.

She got out of his bed soon after she woke up and headed out of his room and a smirk came across his face as soon as she stepped out of the door, “I guess so.” he said to the now empty room.


End file.
